


I Don't Fuck For Cash

by LittleMissTrouble



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Best Friends, Confrontation, Crush, False Accusations, Gen, Hooking up, M/M, Motel, Secrets, possible prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mandy want to know more and Mickey’s no open book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mickey the Enigma

Ian and Mandy were sitting on the couch in her living room playing video games and eating chips. It’s Saturday and Ian came by early because he needed to get away from his house.

Ian loves his big family, his two sisters and three brothers but sometimes it was just too chaotic, too noisy. The first thing he heard when he woke up was Carl kicking the bathroom door and yelling at Debbie to get her ass out of the bathroom. Then came Fiona’s voice yelling for Carl to stop kicking the door.

Why were they awake so early anyway? Ian was usually the first person up in the morning. He usually had work at the Kash and Grab or he’d wake up for a morning workout. He’s in the ROTC program at school. Kash and Linda were going to visit her family for the weekend so the store was closed. Obviously he ran out of there to spend some time with Mandy.

The Milkovich family was just as big as the Gallagher’s but Mandy’s brothers were older so there wasn’t always a lot of people home like at Ian’s house. Right now Terry (Mandy’s dad) was away in prison which made the house really quiet. She had two of her brothers living with her right now, Iggy and Mickey. Her other brothers had moved out of the house and one of them was in prison, the same one as Terry.

Iggy was alright. He was friendly enough. He checked in on Mandy sometimes but was in and out of the house a lot. He came across as kind of spacey, like he was high even when he wasn’t. Some of the people in the neighborhood thought all the Milkovich’s were dangerous thugs but he had gotten to know Iggy a little and he was actually funny and cared about his family.

Mickey was the youngest of the boys and always such a mystery. Ian couldn’t help but be kind of intrigued by him. He was the same age as Lip and looked a lot like Mandy. He came across as loud and sometimes dirty. He liked to curse and he liked to fight. He showed up at school enough to not get attention and when he did you’d find him in the halls or in the back of the class sleeping more than paying attention.

When Ian started spending time with Mandy at the Milkovich house he started to get to know Mickey not just know of him. He could be very witty. He always had an answer for everything so he obviously wasn’t dumb.

One day Ian showed up at the house and Mickey answered the door in a towel. He had just come out of the shower and Mandy apparently had headphones on so she didn’t hear the door. When Mickey cleaned up, he cleaned up nice. His dark hair was wet and tousled, he has great hair. Ian had never noticed how blue his eyes were. They were lighter than Mandy’s, softer. His pale skin looked creamy and dirt free. Ian decided it was kind of a crime for dirt to hide such pretty skin and Ian definitely could not help but notice how all those push-ups and pull ups he saw Mickey doing during his past visits had paid off. That was when Ian realized he had developed a little crush.

Mickey comes out of his bedroom wearing a jacket and a scarf and heads to the fridge for a soda “Douchebags”.

“Assface”, Mandy yells out never taking her eyes off the TV. She knocks Ian‘s car into a rock and keeps driving, “You suck”.

Ian rolls his eyes and puts his car in reverse chasing after Mandy’s car again.

“Where you going?”

“Out”

“Out where jackass?”

“Don’t worry about it, places people go”

“Uh, whatever idiot”, Mandy takes two sharp turns and passes the finish line.

“Ian, you’re cute but you can’t play for shit”. Ian pushes Mandy to the side and Mandy elbows him in the stomach.

Mickey dumps the can of soda in the trash and heads back to his room.

Mandy looks towards Mickey’s bedroom door, “He is so secretive. I bet he’s just hanging out with some losers getting high or going to Angie’s house for a quickie”.

“Mandy, I’m bored. Why don’t we just follow him and see what he’s up to?”

“How much do you expect to see besides if he sees us he’ll kick our asses” Mandy said while picking at her nail polish.

“I thought you weren’t scared of Mickey. Plus I’m in ROTC. I know how to sneak around without getting noticed”.

“Shut the fuck up he’s coming out”, Mandy hears the door knob turning and kicks Ian’s foot.

“I’m out and leave me something to eat if you cook” Mickey smirks at Mandy and she can’t help but smile.

“Sure, later”.

Mickey looks at the TV screen before he goes, “She beat you 3 times Gallagher, you suck!” Mickey shoves the top of Ian’s shoulder and walks out. Ian looks down trying to hide a small smile escaping his lips. Mickey doesn’t just play around or touch people. He doesn’t pretend to like or tolerate you if he doesn’t. Any horseplay from Mickey is a declaration that he likes you or at least can stand you.

“Hey, GI Joe! Let’s go before we end up losing him”.


	2. You And Your Secrets

Mandy and Ian can see Mickey heading down the block and start to follow. They are half a block down behind Mickey at this point.

“The trick is to be near but not so near that he can feel himself being followed. It’s an instinctual thing you know”, Ian says to Mandy.

“Really, Is this what all those hours spent in ROTC have taught you? This is why I don’t bother with extracurricular activities in school.” Ian gave Mandy an exasperated look.

“I’m already an expert. I used to follow Richie all the time when we were dating and he never knew until I caught him cheating on me with Tammy and kicked both their asses”.

Ian snaps his fingers, “Mandy, pay attention or we’ll lose him”.

“Where is he going? This is just too much walking. I thought my brother hated exercise”.

They walk a few more blocks when Mickey turns into the parking lot of the Essen Hills Motel.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have followed him. This could be a drug deal or something”. Ian says nervously.

“I’m not trying to mess up your brother’s business”.

“Calm down he can’t see us behind these cars. We are just trying to see what he’s doing and then we run.” Mandy has a mischievous smile on her face. And like that Ian’s curiosity is back. Its fun just knowing he’s spying on Mickey and he has no idea.

The Essen Hills Motel is a two story Motel. It has a main floor with several rooms and a main office. There are two staircases on opposite sides reaching from the ground to the second floor and a parking lot directly in front of the Motel.

There are several cars in the lot. Ian and Mandy are ducking low behind the cars trying to follow Mickey to the front of the Motel without being seen. He doesn’t seem to have noticed them at all. They stop behind a black truck that hides them both. Ian keeps his head low and peeks out the side of the bumper thinking this is definitely more fun than getting his ass handed to him by Mandy playing Mario Kart.

Mickey goes up the stairs to the second floor and knocks on a room door. The door opens but Ian and Mandy are too far to see anything besides Mickey walking in and closing the door.

 

(Waiting and Watching)

 

“We’ve been sitting out here for an hour and a half. He’s gotta be having sex. We should leave.” Mandy says standing straight and stretching her arms in the air.

“Why do you think it has to be sex? We don’t know what he’s doing up there.” Ian says following suit and stretching too.

“Well this isn’t a drug deal. He’s been in there too long and I’m tired of waiting out here. My ass is asleep”, Mandy said still looking up towards the second floor.

“He could have stayed in the hood if he wanted to just have sex. Why is he here at this Motel? It’s got to be an older woman. Maybe he’s sleeping with a married woman and this is where they meet. Shit, someone paid for the room. What if it’s some Cougar, you know they love young meat. Some old bitch taking advantage of your brother”.

“Oh my god, why does an older woman have to be a cougar? What about Kash? What is he called”?

“He’s called History as of yesterday. I was gonna tell you but I got distracted with the whole following your brother thing”.

“Seriously, Why? What happened?”

“Linda caught us doing it but she didn’t fire me. She even said as long as she didn’t see it she didn’t care. I dumped his ass though. As soon as she caught us he started crying like a little bitch and tried to blame the whole thing on me”.

“Yeah, you’re like a red headed Lolita”, Mandy said. “But seriously I’m glad. You could do so much better”.

Ian and Mandy’s discussion on how the Kash breakup all went down killed another 30 to 40 minutes.

“Get down, he’s coming out”. Mandy grabs Ian’s head and pushes him down behind the truck.

Mickey comes out of the room and heads down the stairs. He stops in front of a car that is across from the black truck. He looks at his reflection and combs his fingers through his hair. For some reason even if Mickey is sporting bruises on his skin or dirt on his clothes his hair always seems to look really good. He adjusts his clothes and looks down to make sure his zipper is closed.

Ian and Mandy give each other a look of agreement. Mickey looks like he definitely was using that hotel room for its intended purpose.

The door to the room opens. A guy walks out and yells down to Mickey, “hold on”.

Ian can’t help but check the guy out. He’s taller and older than Mickey. This guy is definitely over the legal age. He’s younger than Kash though, somewhere in his mid-20’s he thinks. He’s handsome in a rough way. He doesn’t look like a guy Ian would want to have a fight with, that’s for sure.

Mickey looks up and watches the guy run down the stairs towards him. He’s wearing a wife beater, grey jogging pants and socks. No shoes.

“You forgot this” he coils Mickey’s scarf around his neck and puts his hand in his pocket “and this too”. He hands Mickey an envelope, “Will I get to see you before I leave next week”.

Mickey looks up at him in a flirtatious way, “hmm I think that can happen. You know how to reach me”. He takes the envelope and stuffs it in his jacket. The guy pulls Mickey by the scarf and attempts to kiss him. Mickey turns his head and the guy laughs. “A guy’s got to try”, he says and heads up the stairs.


	3. What Does It Look Like To You?

Ian and Mandy end up sitting in a neighborhood park. Mandy has been quiet for about 15 minutes. Even though Ian wants to ask her if she’s ok he knows that will just piss her off. The best thing Ian decides is to just wait for her to explode.

Oh My God! (KABOOM)

Mandy turns herself to face Ian. “My brother is a fucking prostitute”.

“What, Mandy why would you think that?”

“A man came out of that room, not a woman. I know for a fact that Mickey has messed around with several girls in the hood. The guy gave him an envelope and asked him if he was going to see him again before he leaves. Plus he did not let him kiss him”.

“My fucking brother is pretty woman. That’s a prostitute thing isn’t it? Anything but kissing, keep it impersonal!”

“Ok, you need to calm down. It does look pretty bad but maybe there was a woman in that room. We don’t know what was going on in there”. As much as Ian was trying to calm Mandy down he couldn’t muster much conviction because it had looked bad.

Mandy shakes her head at her best friend’s sad attempt at trying to make the situation seem not so bad. “That’s true. Who knows who else was in that room! Maybe he had a threesome or a foursome!

“I do know I saw a man come out of the room my brother was in for over two hours. I saw him give him an envelope and try to kiss him. Did you see the way he looked at Mickey and the way Mickey looked at him back? I know what eye fucking looks like and that was it!”

Mandy pulled her knees up on the bench so she was hugging them. “My fucking father is always in and out of jail, leaving us to take care of ourselves and the house. When I really need something like food and clothes Mickey gets it. Whenever I ask him about something he’ll say he stole it or sold something for the money. What if that’s bullshit? What if he felt like he had to do this to help take care of us?”

Ian reaches over and rubs Mandy’s shoulder, “No, you are not blaming yourself for anything your brother does. If he is doing what you think he’s doing it’s for his own reasons. Besides if you’re gonna blame someone blame your father”.

“Oh god, you know my father has always treated Mickey different from my brothers. My brothers are like soldiers you know. Mickey’s never been that way. My father’s been harder on him cause he can’t keep his mouth shut for shit. What if he’s like looking for a replacement daddy and this guy is just taking advantage of that”.

“Mandy, isn’t that what the school psychologist said about you”, Ian said hoping to get a laugh out of Mandy. Mandy doesn’t laugh but she pinches Ian’s leg and smiles when he flinches, “Fucker”.

“I always thought Mickey was straight, I mean I never thought about it but do you think he could be bi? The look he gave that guy was flirty as fuck. Do you think that was him just being good at his trade? You know, reel them in then empty their pockets”.

Ian sat on the bench staring ahead. “I don’t know. I’m gay but I’m no expert. You’re not going to really know unless you ask him”.

“Yeah, you’re right. I have to know the truth. Will you be there with me when I ask him?”

“If you want me there then I’m there but are you sure that’s a good idea? You think he might flip out if I’m there?”

Mandy grabs Ian’s hand and interlocks their fingers, “He’s gonna be on the defense regardless, I want you there”.

“Ok let’s go. It’s getting cold out here” Ian puts on his gloves and watches Mandy fix her mascara with her fingers.

“Maybe he isn’t a prostitute. Maybe he’s just gay”.

Mandy and Ian look at each other and start laughing.

She pulls Ian off the bench, “Idiot”.


	4. You Know When You Assume.......

It has been days since Ian and Mandy followed Mickey. Mandy had asked Ian to come over to her house 3 times during that week so they could confront Mickey. Two of those times Mickey was gone by the time Ian came over and the last attempt was her fault, she froze.

By Friday Mandy had finally driven herself crazy enough that she decided to just get it over with.

“Hello, Ian?” Mandy said into the phone.

“Hey, is he there?”

“Not yet, but I saw him talking to Robbie down the block. He must be starving by now. I think he skipped lunch so he'll probably be here soon. Are you staying over tonight?”

“Yeah, be over in a few” Ian hung up the phone and let Lip know he was spending the night at Mandy’s house. Lip was changing his shirt.

“You’ve been over there a lot lately. I didn’t know having a beard required so much maintenance”. Lip loved giving his brother shit. “All that work and none of the benefits”.

“She’s not just my beard, she’s my friend. Everything isn’t about sex you know”.

“If you say so, I’m on my way to Karen’s where I get to reap the benefits multiple times”. Ian made a gagging noise and ran out of the room.

Ian walked in to the Milkovich house and threw himself on the couch, the door wasn’t even locked.

“Make yourself at home Gallagher” Ian looked up at Mickey who had walked out of the kitchen carrying a large frozen pizza. Mickey landed on the couch and placed the pizza on the table.

“Hi, Mandy invited me to stay over.”

“So I have to listen to you stick it to my sister all night” Mickey said smirking at Ian.

“No of course not” Ian said looking away from Mickey.

Mickey laughed and yelled, “Mandy, your boyfriend is here”.

“Relax Gallagher”. Mickey pushed the pizza towards Ian. “Pass me that remote”.

Mickey stood up and pulled off the flannel shirt he had on over his black tee. Ian watched him. It was hard not to. Last weekend Ian had watched Mickey and a guy have some weird interaction he could not explain. Since it happened Ian had run the scene over and over in his mind. From the way the guy wrapped the scarf around Mickey’s neck to the looks they’d given each other when saying goodbye.

Ian also couldn’t explain his feelings towards the situation either. It had nothing to do with him really. Until then Mickey was just straight Mickey but seeing him at that Motel had changed things. Ian couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. He’s had a crush on Mickey for a while. It never affected him before because he had plenty of crushes on guys he would never be with but this was different. It looked like Mickey had been with that guy in that room. Even if he was prostituting himself it meant he was more open minded than Ian thought. It meant he wasn’t homophobic like his father. The idea that something could happen between them wasn’t something Ian ever thought was possible, until now.

“Hey, give me your backpack”. Mandy smoothed her hand over Ian’s hair and glanced at Mickey who was eating a slice of pizza and watching the TV.

Mandy quickly tossed the bag on her bed and heads back to the couch. She sits on Ian’s side leaving him wedged between her and Mickey. Ian and Mandy start exchanging glances back and forth. Ian was there for moral support not to get this started. He gave his head a little shake and tilted his chin towards her in a (that’s your brother you start this) motion. She totally understood him of course.

“Fuck is wrong with you two. If you want me to leave so you can climb on top each other it’s not gonna happen. I’m not eating this greasy shit in my room”.

“No, that’s not it!” Ian says a bit louder than intended. Mickey looks at him like he thinks Ian’s about to lose it.

Mandy grabs Ian's hand, "Hey, I got this alright". Ian and Mandy both turn and look directly at Mickey.

"What, why are you both staring at me? Just spit the shit out already. Fuck, are you pregnant or something?” Mickey puts the remote down and gives Ian a hard look.

"No, it’s not even about me. It's about you. We followed you on Saturday". Mandy let out a sigh, she had finally gotten it out.

"You fuckin' what! Why, wait you followed me where?” Ian and Mandy expected to see fury in mickey's eyes when they confronted him. Ian was sure that the first thing he saw in Mickey's eyes was fear before he shook it off. Mickey then crossed his arms across his chest and looked at them with an angry stare.

"We followed you to that Motel. We waited outside until you came out. We saw you with that guy".

"So what's your fucking point? That you and your boyfriend are bored stalker motherfucker's who having nothing better to do than follow me around!"

"No, you're not going to do that! You're not going to make this about me following you. You're the one who came out of a Motel room 2 hours later looking like you got laid. A guy came out of that room and handed you an envelope. He tried to kiss you Mickey!"

Mickey and Ian just stared at Mandy. She sounded genuinely distressed. Ian just sat quietly letting Mandy get it all out. Mickey sat very still. The look of anger had drained from his face. It was quite a moment to see Mickey speechless without a quippy response or sarcastic retort.

Mandy calmed herself and looked directly at Mickey, "You don't have to do this. Not for me".

"Please don't prostitute yourself for money".

"You saw me and assumed I was a prostitute. Mandy, I don't fuck for cash".

"I saw that guy give you an envelope. Mickey, he asked you if he was going to see you before he left and he tried to kiss you. I'm not fucking stupid! You had sex with him so what else should I think. I'm not being a nosy stalker bitch. I'm your sister; I don't want you thinking its ok for someone to use you like that".

Mandy stops talking and waits to see what Mickey had to say. Ian awkwardly sits between Mickey and Mandy waiting to see what the hell is going to happen.

"Ok, you've got the wrong idea. I'm not a prostitute".

Mickey takes a deep breath. His sister is obviously upset. If he's gonna tell anyone this, share this piece of himself with someone Mandy is the one who might not judge him and just cast him aside. She's the one in the family Mickey loves the most. She's also the one he'd regret losing the most. But right now she thinks he's a prostitute and she's not turning away from him. She just wants to know what's going on. He needs to set this shit straight even if it changes how she feels.

"I'll tell you the truth but you have to promise me that whatever happens you keep this to yourself, both of you". Mandy and Ian nod their heads.

"That guy, his name is Derrick. He's a dealer I met on a run I was doing for dad. I was with him at the Motel. I did have sex with him but it wasn't for money. I did it cause I wanted to and it wasn't the first time".

Ian bit down on his lip thinking to himself; Holy shit! Mickey just admitted he had sex with a man and it wasn't for money, Holy shit!

Mandy felt confused, "So what was the envelope for and why did he ask if he was going to see you again. Please don't lie to me. Whatever you tell me I swear I won't tell."

"He's moving to Florida. He's leaving tomorrow actually. I saw him again on Wednesday. That money was my cut from a deal I was part of. I fucked him to get off not to get paid".

"Are you bi then? Because I don't give a shit if you are. I just want you to be ok, you know".

Mickey smiled for the first time. He just told his baby sister that he fucked a guy cause he wanted to and she said she doesn't care. She didn't look at him with disgust or hate. She didn't jump up and run away or attack him. It was not the reaction he was expecting but it was the best reaction he could hope for.

"You mean that. It doesn't make you look at me different". Both Ian and Mandy yell, "Hell No" at the same time and it makes them laugh because when did they start sharing the same brain.

"Well are you, bi I mean?” Mandy asks because she is past the fact that Mickey’s had sex with a guy willingly. Now she just really wants to know more about her brother who had more going on than she could have imagined.

Mickey tugged at his bottom lip, "I don't know. I've had sex with girls and I've been with guys. Not just Derrick. I don't wanna put a label on what I do you know".

"Do you like one more than the other?" This was the first question Ian had dared to ask. He couldn't help himself though. He really wanted to know.

Mickey looked at Ian and then at Mandy. "I didn't plan on being with a guy. It just kinda happened. I don't know if I sent out some vibe or something but it happened and I liked it. I went out with Dad and Colin one night and they took me to this women's house. Dad said it was time I got some tail. So I went with this woman and I had sex with her. Nothing was happening at first until I started thinking about this guy I had been with. I mean a nut is a nut but I don't think I've ever had sex with a girl without thinking about some dude I've been with. I don't need to know what that means right now".

"It sounds like you could be gay and there isn't anything wrong with that", Ian didn't mean to say that out loud but it just came out. Mandy looks over at her brother to see his reaction. Mickey could be calm when he wanted to but usually he just got pissed off and knocked people out. She hoped Ian had not overstepped a line because she'd have to step in the middle.

"Maybe, like I said I do what I do. I don't put much thought into it and right now I'm good with that". Mickey gets up from the couch and nods at them both before he goes to his bedroom.

Mandy didn't try to stop him. This was a huge moment. Mickey had been honest and answered her questions. He opened up which he never did and he did it in front of Ian. He trusted them with something he didn't seem to understand himself. She was so proud of him but afraid for him at the same time.

"I don't think I've ever heard your brother talk as much as he just did. Are you in shock right now cause I am?"

"I'm still trying to digest this shit. You still staying over right?" Mandy asked. She had lots to discuss with him tonight.

"Yeah, should we check on him though?”

"No, he wants to be left alone. When Mickey walks away you let him. I got some good herb in my room. Let's turn on the radio so he doesn't hear us talking".

Mandy grabs some snacks and sodas from the kitchen and Ian follows her to her room.

 

**********

 

That night Ian couldn't sleep. He kept listening to hear if Mickey would come out of his room. If he did though, what would he do? Go out there and make small talk. Tell Mickey it was ok to be gay, he'd know since he was gay too.

Maybe he could help him figure out if he was gay or not. He could give him the kiss that guy Derrick tried to get. He couldn’t blame the guy, Mickey had nice lips. He would kiss him and move his hands down his…wait….stop, stop.

This is Mandy’s brother. He couldn’t just do any of that without talking to her first. Yes he was attracted to Mickey but Mandy was his closest friend besides Lip. He didn’t want to lose her friendship. There were things he could only talk to Mandy about. As edgy and hardcore as Mandy appeared on the outside she was actually a sensitive person on the inside. She’s a great listener. They could talk about the bullshit going on in their lives for hours and it’s like when they talk she just gets it, she gets him. Lip has always been not just Ian’s older brother but his closest confidante growing up. Lip always told him he’d always be there for him but he just didn’t really get being gay. Lip just can’t put himself in Ian’s shoes like Mandy can. He’d have to have a heart to heart with Mandy first.

Mandy’s arm swings from her side as she turns towards Ian and hits him square in the face pulling him out of his thoughts completely.

“Ah Shit Mandy”, Ian grabs at his face and Mandy laughs. “Did I hit you? Why the fuck are you awake anyway?”

“Couldn’t sleep”, Ian laid on his side leaning on his hand, elbow bent. “Are you thinking about what went down with Mickey? He’s my brother and I’m not losing sleep over it”.

“I know you’re an insensitive hag but me, I’m a giver”. Ian smiles and Mandy pulls herself up to lean her back against her pillow and the headboard.

“Ian you think I don’t know what you’d like to give my brother”. Ian’s smile falls right off his face and he stares down at his hand. “What, shut up”.

“No but really. I’ve seen the way you look at Mickey when you think no one’s looking. I’ve seen you check him out. I caught you staring at his ass more than once. He does kind of look like a boy version of me so I mean how can you help yourself?”

Ian looks up at Mandy, “Ok, I’m gay. Why would I not check him out? You’re my best friend, you know I wouldn’t do anything that would ruin that but I’m not gonna lie. I have been checking out your brother’s ass. It’s just hard to miss”.

“Ian, is that all my brother is to you, a nice ass? What color are his eyes huh?” Mandy crosses her arms and gives Ian a stern look. He can’t tell if she is serious or not.

“Jeez, of course not! His eyes are blue, a really beautiful blue. I know I told you before that I was still with Kash mainly for the quick sex and the gifts but I would never do that to your brother”.

Mandy runs her hand over Ian’s arm, “Ian I’m just messing with you. I know you’re not like that. I know you wouldn’t do that to Mickey. First of all who would be that stupid? Mickey would kick your ass and then I’d have to kick your ass. I mean I’d probably forgive you later but still”.

“I can tell you like him. You must after seeing how grumpy he is and still being interested in him. If you want to make a move then you have my official blessing”.

“Really! Wait, why am I getting myself all excited? What if he’s not interested in me? Just because he’s been with other guys doesn’t mean he’s going to be into me”.

“Are you kidding me? Ian, you’re hot! I was totally gonna give you some but then you messed it up by being all “I’m gay, pussy freaks me out”.

“Besides you’re the one who told me you’re not going to really know unless you ask him”.

“True, I do give good advice and FYI I never said pussy freaks me out”, Ian rolls his eyes.

“You didn’t have to say it, it was implied. You’re loss by the way”, Mandy drapes her hand down her body.

“So I’ve heard”, Ian laughs at his own joke.

“Ian, Fuck you. Go to bed”. Mandy gets comfortable and Ian snuggles beside her finally getting some sleep.


	5. Being Stalked Ain't That Bad

The next morning Ian wakes up to an empty bed. As soon as he opens the bedroom door he can smell the aroma of breakfast cooking.

“MMM something smells good” Ian finds a fully dressed Mandy cooking.

Mickey wakes up in his room. He’s lying on his stomach. Face buried in his pillow when he catches a whiff of something in the air, eggs and maybe bacon. His stomach makes a whiny noise which means it’s time to get up and get some of that food before it’s gone.

Mandy is standing over the stove flipping some bacon. Ian is putting pieces of toast on plates. Ian looks up and see’s Mickey standing there looking at them. “Morning, we got eggs, bacon, toast and I made a pot of coffee”.

Mandy starts tossing the eggs and pieces of bacon on the plates. She turns her head “Assface” and Mickey lets out a sigh of relief. When he first walked in the kitchen he had a total flashback of yesterday’s conversation and hoped it wasn’t going to make things weird.

Mickey went to pour himself some coffee and they all sat down to eat. After breakfast Mandy jumps up and grabs a jacket.

“I got to run over to Tracey’s and pick up this money she owes me. Ian, you don’t need to come with I’ll be right back”, Mandy yells out.

Ian just finished eating, “Are you sure? I can just throw my clothes on real quick”.

“No I’m already dressed. I got to catch this girl quick before she disappears on me. Hey bring me my keys would you”.

Ian grabs Mandy’s keys from her room and heads towards the front door; she’s already half way out. Mandy grabs Ian’s arm and pulls him towards her.

“Listen this guy Derrick is gone as of today. This is your chance to be alone with Mickey. I’m not going down the block. I lifted $40 from Mickey’s room so I’m going to go shopping. Take advantage of this time and make my brother happy so when I get back he’s too satisfied to be pissed at me. Text me and let me know what’s up. I won’t come back until you give me the okay”.

“What if I can’t text you? What if I’m unconscious because he beats me up for hitting on him?”

“What if you’re unconscious from all the exhaustingly hot sex you just had. You really just want me popping in with no warning”.

“You’ve got a point. Ok, I’ll send you a text when it’s safe to come back”. Mandy winks at Ian and they fist bump before she leaves.

Ian wants to laugh because Mandy’s expectations sure were high. Ian highly doubted he’d be having exhaustingly hot sex with Mickey…today.

Mickey comes out of the kitchen to find Ian sitting on the couch watching TV and sits down too. Mickey grabs the remote and starts flicking through the channels. He can tell Ian’s watching him.

“What? I can feel you burning a hole on the side of my head”.

Ian could slap himself for being so obvious, “Can I ask you something?”

Mickey sighs; he knew Ian and Mandy were going to want to know more. Mickey didn’t mind this Gallagher that much though. Some of them were really annoying like Frank and Lip but Ian was alright. He was pretty respectful and better than some of Mandy’s past boyfriends. It’s not like he was going to get in his face about Mickey messing with guy’s cause he knows he’d get his ass kicked even if he is taller.

“What do you wanna know, it’s about yesterday right?”

“Well I was just wondering how long you’ve been seeing that guy, is he your boyfriend?”

Mickey’s face breaks out in a smirk “I’m no one’s boyfriend. I see people, we hang out and sometimes we fuck. I’ve been messing around with Derrick on and off. We don’t go on picnics and watch shooting stars together.”

“Does Derrick know you’re not his boyfriend? He tried to kiss you goodbye…..Was it being outside in the open that stopped you?”

“He knows I don’t do the boyfriend thing and I don’t do that.”

Ian had to backtrack on what Mickey just said. “What do you mean you don’t do that, you don’t kiss? As in you don’t do it ever, with anyone.”

“Not really, I have done it before but I don’t see the point of sitting around making out for 2 hours when I could be having sex instead. I mean really fuck romance. That’s probably what you do with Mandy but me nah!”

“No, I don’t. I don’t make out with Mandy at all because I’m not really her boyfriend. She’s my fake girlfriend. I’ve never touched her like that.”

Ian sat staring at Mickey waiting to see what he would say. Mickey stared back at Ian and started laughing.

“What, shit I knew it! I knew something was off about you and her. Why the fuck would she be your fake girlfriend?”

“She said being my girl would keep the creepy guys away and it would keep the assholes in the neighborhood away from me….cause I’m gay.”

“Shit, my sister’s your beard. She’s a good one to have too. She can fuck a bitch up for real.

They started laughing together. Both boys sharing a look before Mickey broke eye contact and began rubbing his lip.

“So I guess we have an understanding then. We keep things private between us.”

Ian scoots over on the couch so he’s right next to Mickey now. “We don’t have much to keep private right now but we could, if you want.”

Mickey stays quiet staring at Ian. Ian is waiting to see what signal Mickey might throw out to what Ian just said. He didn’t look angry or surprised just sort of contemplative. Seeing that Mickey is thinking it over is enough of a signal for Ian.

Ian leans in when Mickey presses his hand up against Ian’s chest, “Kiss me and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out”.

Ian hears the words but those words are not what Mickey’s eyes are saying. They don’t look angry at all, they look curious and a bit lustful.

“I think it would be worth it”. Ian grabs him and kisses him.

Ian can’t help but think that Mickey’s lips feel softer than he thought. Mickey’s hand is still on Ian’s chest but he doesn’t put any pressure on it. When Ian slides his tongue in Mickey’s mouth he closes his eyes and lets him.

It crosses Ian’s mind that Mickey is not pushing him away. Not only did he not try to cut Ian’s tongue out but Mickey’s tongue has officially joined in. It was definitely worth it and if Mickey let him do this what else would he let Ian do!

Ian wraps his hand around the back of Mickey’s head holding him in place and deepens the kiss. Mickey’s hand has moved from Ian’s chest down to the side of his waist gripping it tightly and dropping the other on Ian’s thigh. They are full on making out now and the little space that was between them is gone, they are fully wrapped against each other.

After a while Mickey feels something hard rubbing against his leg and pulls his lips away to take a breath and looks down. He realizes that he and Ian are making out on the couch in their boxers and holy shit, this kid is HUGE. Mickey always thought Ian was cute but he had no idea Ian was packing that kind of heat in his pants. Mickey is impressed and kind of excited.

When Mickey pulls back Ian can’t help but see how flushed Mickey’s face looks and that he’s staring down in Ian’s lap. Ian in the heat of the moment forgot he was still in his boxers. The look on Mickey’s face is priceless and Ian feels like he can hear his actual heart beating in his chest. Ian's eyes scan down from Mickey’s chest to his lap. Mickey’s wearing the same thing as Ian and he can see Mickey’s hardness straining against the fabric of his shorts as well.

“I thought you said you didn’t kiss.”

“Sometimes you have to make an exception.”

“Well you must have liked it cause you didn’t stop me.” Ian pulled Mickey suddenly onto his lap. Mickey’s face turned from surprised to amused in a few seconds.

“Shit Gallagher, You’re kind of aggressive. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“You think maybe you’d like it in you.” After hearing himself Ian’s face turns red.

Mickey laughs and shakes his head back and forth, “That was pretty bad but I’ll let it slide.”

Mickey leans towards Ian’s ear, “You know it turns out being stalked ain’t that bad.”

Ian’s phone starts to vibrate and he reaches on the table to grab it. “It’s a text from Mandy. She wants to know when she should come back”.

“Wait, where is she? Does she know about this?”

“Don’t get mad. She knew I was into you and she’s cool with it. She was just doing me a favor getting out of the way for a while. What do you want me to tell her?”

Mickey sees Ian’s giving him a sort of puppy dog smile. He must think Mickey might be pissed that Mandy knew but if Mandy is cool with it why would he be. He’s got an empty house and is sitting on top of a hot red heads lap.

“Tell her not to come back here until you text her later. You’re busy.”

Ian’s eyes light up, he texts Mandy back - “Busy, DO NOT COME BACK, text later ;)”.

He tosses his phone on the table. Mickey grabs Ian’s hand and leads Ian to his bedroom.

All Ian can think is “Suck it Lip, who’s reaping the benefits now”…….


End file.
